


Bittersweet memories

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Paternal Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade holds Sherlock and John's son.</p><p>Hey guys!  I found this sketch from a while ago (which I hadn't considered finished enough to post) and I just decided to post it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts), [Canon_Is_Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/gifts).




End file.
